


Two is better than one

by XxFanfictionMasterxX



Series: The Witcher x Reader [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, GN-reader, Multi, NB-reader, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, They/Them reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFanfictionMasterxX/pseuds/XxFanfictionMasterxX
Summary: “A mark representing your soulmate(s) is tattooed on your right inner wrist. And you will just know when it’s your mark on someone.”"Saw your post so how about a Geraskier x reader soulmate au with lotsa fluff, where the reader is Genderfluid (or just gender-neutral if you feel more comfortable), perhaps of them travelling to their hometown with no expectations other than to visit their family after a long while and accidentally meeting Geralt, Jask and Ciri outside of the apothecary their dad works at, and offers them to stay at their place while Geralt's swords are fixed and the herbs Yen needs are delivered. -Allen (*˙︶˙*)ﾉ" - demigoddesofchimichangagod (tumblr)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, geraskier x reader
Series: The Witcher x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773187
Kudos: 41
Collections: [That's A Penis meme] ...or is it?





	Two is better than one

**Author's Note:**

> Geralt’s is the wolf head of his medallion. Jaskier’s is his lute.

“Ah (Y/N), hello. It’s good to see you!” The older man greeted.  
“Hello, father.” They smiled before stepping inside the small apothecary.   
“What brings you back? Finally coming to visit your old man?” He chuckled making his eyes crinkle up.   
“It’s not been *that* long.” They rolled their eyes before coming up to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
“Now now, go visit your mother before she hears from the neighbors that you’re back in town.” He pats their back playfully pushing them out from behind the counter.   
“Will do papa.” They smiled as they stepped out of the shop.  
“Oh sorry.” A girl said as she stepped out of the way of them.  
“No worries.” They looked the sweet girl up and down before noticing the two men behind her. “Oh, are you travelers?” They held their hand behind their back while studied the group.   
“Yes, we’re just making a stop for supplies.” The silver-haired man said, broad shoulders clad with leather armor. The silver wolf medallion hanging from his neck caught their attention but said nothing.   
“And what might such a lovely thing as yourself be doing in such a small town?” The other, smaller, man said, stepping forward. But before they could answer the charming man, the other stepped in front of him.   
“Is there an inn in this town?” He glanced annoyedly at the other.   
“Unfortunately not. We don’t get many visitors here but someone will probably be more than welcome you to borrow a room or two. In fact, we have an extra bedroom at home. I’m (Y/N), by the way.” They extended their arm to the man. Hoping the sleeve of their shirt would stay down to cover the two tattoos littering the inside of their wrist.  
“Geralt.” He said, shaking their hand surprisingly gently.   
“And I’m Jaskier. This is Ciri!” Jaskier shirped in excitedly. They smiled at the group before stepping back.   
“Did you need something from the apothecary? Otherwise, I’m going home so you can come see the room.” The group soon started following (Y/N) back to their house.   
“Moma, I’m home!” They called out as they stepped inside. “I have company!” Soon after a small, round figure emerged from the kitchen, apron covered in all kinds of baking material.  
“Oh (Y/N), so lovely to have you home! How have you been?” She dusted the flour from her hands before coming over to give them a big hug.  
“I’ve been good. I just came from dad’s shop. I’ve got a lil bunch who need a room. You still have the extra bedroom free right?” They gestured back to the two men and the girl.   
“Oh yes, yes, go ahead and show them upstairs. I’m making pumpkin bread for breakfast tomorrow.” She waved before disappearing back into the kitchen.   
“Ok, come along. It’s this way.” They smiled before making their way up the loud stairs, taking a turn, and opening a door. The door revealed a relatively small room with a big bed.   
“It’s a double bed but I don’t think you’ll all fit so Ciri you can take my room if you want.” They stepped aside for them to step inside and put their belongings down. That’s when they saw them from behind, that they notice the lute hanging from Jaskier’s back. They glanced down at their wrist, slowly sliding the sleeve up to reveal part of the black soul-marks. As they looked up, pulling the sleeve down again, they noticed Ciri looking back at them, with a knowing smile. They put a finger up to their lips and Ciri nodded. They waved for her to follow them to their room.   
“It’s just down the hall.” They said before opening the door to their room.   
“But where will you sleep?” She looked at them concerned.  
“Don’t worry I’ll take the couch downstairs.” She nodded hesitatingly.  
“Would you like something to eat?!” (Y/N) mother soon called from the bottom of the stairs.  
“You hungry?” (Y/N) looked at Ciri as she nodded.   
“Ok, you can wash off on the bathroom over here and come downstairs when you’re ready.” They showed the bathroom before popping their head into the guest bedroom. They scanned the two as they peeled off the outer layers of their clothes. Geralt groaned as he pulled off the armor revealing even more black clothes.   
“Yes, ma’am- eh- sir...” Jaskier realized as he looked over apologetically.  
“Just say my name.” They reassured before disappearing downstairs.  
“Ah good, help me set the table dear. And get those puffy sleeves of your out of the way will you, you’ll get them dirty.” Their mother hummed as she handed over the set of plates.   
“Sorry.” The mumbled as they set the table, lighting the candles. Geralt was the first to enter the kitchen, his black shirt’s sleeves rolled up to reveal muscular forearms. (Y/N) caught themselves staring as their mother nudged their side with a wiggle of the brow. They chuckled awkwardly.   
“Do you need any help?” Gerald offers, making the lady smile warmly.  
“If you insist, you can cut the vegetables. Here.” She handed him the vegetables, knife, and cutting board, and he went to work. As he worked, she went around to his other side to grab some cups and that’s when she noticed.   
“You have two marks?” She suggested shamelessly.   
“Mother! Don’t ask someone about their soul-marks!” (Y/N) whined, smacking their forehead.  
“Oh let an old lady be curious! There’s nothing wrong with it, after all, y-“ The lady went on before (Y/N) stopped her with a glare. Geralt let out a deep chuckle.   
“Yes I have two, but I’ve yet to meet one of them.” He looked down at the marks on his wrist; a lute, for Jaskier, and a (mark). As (Y/N) saw the (mark) on his wrist along with the lute, they were shocked, dropping the cups their mother had just handed to them. Just as the cups hit the floor and shattered, both Jaskier and Ciri stepped foot in the kitchen.  
“(Y/N)!” Their mother called out worriedly.  
“Are you ok?” Geralt was at their side in an instant, a hand hovering over their shoulder.  
“Yeah, sorry.” They immediately bent down to pick up the chards but in their hurry, cut themselves.   
“Careful.” Geralt sat down next to them, grabbing their hand to inspect the bleeding cut in their palm. Jaskier took the broom from the lady’s hands, helping her clean it up. Ciri stood worriedly to the side. Geralt pulled their puffy sleeve up to prevent it from getting stained with the blood, accidentally revealing the lute and wolf’s head marks on their wrist. (Y/N) shook slightly, feeling Geralt’s gaze over the marks. He immediately recognized the marks like the ones himself and Jaskier’s had of each other.  
“(Y/N)...” He whispered for only them to hear, disbelief thick over his voice.   
“I think I’ll have to take what I just said back.” He said loudly for the others to hear before bringing them to stand as if nothing had been said.  
“Let’s get you cleaned off.” He sat (Y/N) down by the dining table before accepting the bandages from their mother. His grasp felt like it was burning as he worked on their hand. As he finished, he looked up to meet (Y/N)’s eyes already looking at him. They brought their bandaged hand up to brush against his rough cheek, before accepting the gentle hug he engulfed them in. Jaskier smiled as he saw the two, coming to join them as he had finished sweeping the floor.  
“Are you hugging without me?” He said jokingly. Ciri had told him about the marks as he was sweeping. (Y/N) came to stand beside Ciri, the two watching fondly as the ones they loved, hugging their long-awaited soulmates.  
“You know, (Y/N) has been waiting a very long time for this. I can imagine Geralt has too.” She looked at Ciri knowingly. Of course, she had known from the moment she laid eyes on the silver-haired man that he as a Witcher. But did it matter? No. As long as her child was happy, she was happy. The feeling of finally being together with your soulmate(s) was the most precious feeling of all.


End file.
